Community Service
by Reluctantscribe
Summary: Due to her constant reckless flying Rainbow Dash is sentenced to preform Community Service at the Hoofington Hospital for Foals. There, she makes a friend who changes her life forever.


**Community Service**

"All Rise! PonyVille Vs Rainbow Dash," The Bailiff announced, "Charges of flying too low and at speeds beyond Safety limits, reckless flying and destruction of property."

Coming forward Rainbow Dash stood confidently before the judge.

"Miss Dash," The Judge scowled down at her, "You are accused of again flying too low and at speeds beyond the safety limits established under the town charter. You also stand accused of reckless flying and destruction of property. How do you plead?"

"Your honor," Rainbow Dash began, "I am totally safe, ask any pony in Ponyville!"

"You crashed into the side of a barn Miss Dash," The Judge explained not even attempting to hide his displeasure, "While I understand the owner of Sweet Apple Acres Orchards is not pressing charges, at the same time, the court can not merely ignore the fact that you were performing dangerous aerial maneuvers that resulted in damage to property of a citizen of Ponyville."

"I told Apple Jack I would help her fix the barn," Rainbow Dash argued, "Also, while I admit I may have not pulled off that triple twist loop de loop as planned, it was still a totally awesome attempt by a world class athlete. The officer who wrote me those tickets was just jealous!"

"I see," The Judge's expression hardened, "Miss Dash, this is the third consecutive violation of the town charter in regards to air travel within Ponyville town limits. You don't seem remorseful and given this is your third violation, nor do you seem to grasp that the laws govern safe flight are there for a reason." Rainbow Dash stood waiting to hear the amount of the fine, "You are hereby ordered to pay a fine of 50 bits for all violations, and 20 hours of community service."

"What!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "What do you mean community service?!"

"Miss Dash, I am taking a hard line with you." The Judge said firmly, "I think you may benefit from some time on the ground engaging in other pursuits besides recklessly endangering the good citizens of PonyVille. Therefore, you will report at exactly seven am one Saturday per week to the supervisor of Smiles for sick Foals at the train station. From there, you will take the train to Hoofington where you will be spending time at the Hospital for Foals. "He narrowed his eyes, "Failure to complete your community service or any unfavorable reports from the supervisor will result in my further displeasure. This in turn, will result in suspension of your license to fly for a period of one year. Do I make myself clear?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as she gulped, "Perfectly."

"And Ms Dash, one more thing," The Judge glared menacingly, "Next time you take to the skies If you so much as create a small breeze through Ponyville, not only will I suspend your license to fly but I will have a new jail built and put you under it!" He intensified his stare, "Are we clear?"

Rainbow Dash shook under his gaze, "Yes your honor."

The Judge tapped his gavel on the bench, "Very well, next case.

As Rainbow Dash walked away stewing, the Bailiff announced, "Citizens of Pony Ville Vs Snips and Snails on the charges of vandalism in the first degree."

As she walked out of the court house with Apple Jack and Twilight, Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "This is so unfair!"

"Well, you still have your license to fly." Twilight pointed out.

"As long as I get up way early and spend hours at some stupid hospital one a week." Rainbow Dash whined, "I mean couldn't he have just made me pay a bigger fine something?"

"Well you can be a bit reckless at times Dash," Apple Jack said gently, "Maybe you should take what's coming to you and be glad he didn't really throw the book at you."

"Twilight you're a princess now, can't you do something?" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"Sorry," Twilight replied, "But Celestia has a strict non-interference policy with the courts. The only princess allowed to consider an appeal is her."

"Do you think she would help me?" Rainbow Dash asked hopefully.

"Given her stance on public safety I don't think so." Twilight replied, "She wrote most of the Safety regulations herself and takes them very seriously."

"Great," Rainbow Dash grumbled, "just great."

"Look on the bright side Rainbow Dash; you have the chance to do something wonderful. That hospital tends to take sick foals from all of Equestria. You'd be bringing joy to one of those poor ponies who going through a terrible ordeal. It's a rare opportunity to help someone one need and the rewards for that could be more than you can imagine." Twilight said cheerfully.

"Meh, I bring joy to people all the time by performing awesome moves," Rainbow Dash replied, "Speaking of which I need to practice, catch you gals later."

As she flew away, Twilight sighed, "That one doesn't learn does she?"

Apple Jack shook her head, "Nope."

The next Saturday morning a few minutes after seven, bleary eyed and half asleep, Rainbow Dash staggered on to the platform of the train station.

"Oh good!" Pinkie exclaimed, "I was worried you were going to miss the train there for a minute."

"Yeah, it'd be a shame if that happened." Rainbow Dash grumbled sarcastically. She scowled at Pinkie Pie, "I should have known you were one of the volunteers."

"I'm not a volunteer." Pinkie replied chipper voice.

"Then why are you here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because I am the Ponyville chapter supervisor," Pinkie replied proudly.

"That's awesome!" Rainbow Dash said jubilantly, "So, all I need you to do is just sign off on my hours and I'll be on my way. You wouldn't want me on this trip anyway. I'm terrible with foals and I hate sick ponies. I'd just spend the time complaining about how bored I am."

"Sorry, I can't do that." Pinkie replied, in a firm but upbeat voice.

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash asked heatedly.

"Because that would be lying, silly," Pinkie replied, causing Rainbow Dash's cheer to wilt. "We'd better get on board, the train is about to leave."

"Fine," Rainbow Dash sighed, following her begrudgingly, "Let's do this."

After a brief ride over to the next town Pinkie lead Rainbow Dash into the large hospital. The sight was far from what Rainbow Dash expected, as everywhere young ponies moved about, some with bandages, some with casts, some looking a little pale and others missing their tails or manes. The moment they walked in, the children all screamed "Pinkie PIe" and rushed over nearly tackled the Earth Pony.

"This doesn't look too terrible." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Nope!" Pinkie replied, as she stood up with several on her back, "Generally, the volunteers move about and spend time with the little ponies to cheer them up."

"What do you do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Fun stuff," Pinkie replied, "You can play games, sing songs, anything!"

Rainbow Dash glanced at the clock on the wall, "Can I take a nap?" Pinkie glared disapprovingly, and the pegasus pony sighed, "All right, I'm going, I'm going."

She began exploring the hospital, floor by floor looking for a place to curl up and sneak a nap until it was time to go. As she walked down the hall of the third floor she was squirted in the back of the head by something, "What the?" Looking around, she heard the sound of young giggling. Peering into a room, she caught sight of a bulge at the foot of a hospital bed that was shaking and laughing. Walking over, she lifted the covers and found a young filly, with a thin mane, chuckling with a water pistol, "Ah ha!" The Young Filly squirted her again and giggled, Rainbow Dash scowled, "Very funny kid."

"I thought so." The young pony replied.

Rainbow Dash looked down at her. She was thin, very thin, and her Red tail and mane were missing most of their hair and her white coat seemed splotchy. She was a Pegasus pony, but the feathers on her wings looked faded and very brittle.

The little filly's eyes widened with recognition, "You're Rainbow Dash!"

"How did you know?" Rainbow Dash asked surprised, and then said in a brash tone, "Of course you know me. I'm only the most awesome Pony in Equestria."

"I saw you do a sonic rain boom once at the young flyer's competition!" The Filly's face brightened, "You were the coolest."

Deciding postpone her nap, Rainbow Dash pulled over a visitor's pillow and sat down next to the bed, "So what's your name kid?"

"Storm Chaser," She replied cheerfully, "I'm named after my grandmother who used to work in the weather center, but I don't want to do that when I grow up. I want to be an awesome athlete like you."

"Well, if you work hard, you may be able to pull it off," Rainbow Dash commented.

"Could you show me a few things?" Storm Chaser asked, "Once I get out of here, I mean."

"Sure," Rainbow Dash replied cheerfully, "I'll show you how to kick it up and be totally awesome in the sky."

"That would be so cool!" The Little pony beamed, "I love flying, I was the top of my class in the junior speedsters, until I got sick that is."

"I'm sure you were. I bet you could loop de loop with the best of them." Rainbow Dash replied, "You might even be able to keep up with me."

"I wish I could fly now," Storm Chaser said sadly, "I've been at this stupid hospital for a month."

"A month," Rainbow Dash said with amazement, "I was in the hospital in PonyVille for three days once and if not for Daring Doo I'd have gone totally bonkers."

"Daring Doo?" Storm Chaser asked, "Is she an awesome pony like you?"

"Yes she is," Rainbow Dash replied, "I've read every book of hers and each one is packed with action and adventure. You should check them out!"

The little foal's eyes brightened, "Maybe you could read one of them to me?"

"Me?" Rainbow Dash asked awkwardly, "I don't know, I've never read to anyone before." The sad look in Storm Chaser's eyes melted any resistance, "Give me a sec to track down the book cart."

After a little searching Rainbow Dash found the cart and, as luck would have it, the first Daring Do book. Coming back to the room she sat down and opened it, "Okay kid, I'll warn you, I've never done this before."

"I bet you'll be awesome at it." Storm Chaser replied.

Rainbow Dash opened the book, took a deep breath and started to read. Much to her surprise it came naturally to her as soon she found herself not only reading the words but slowly making up voices for the characters. About the time, she was wrapping up the third chapter, she heard Pinkie Calling out, "Rainbow Dash? Are you up here?" There was a pause, and she said in an ominous tone, "You'd better not be napping."

Ducking down beside the bed, Rainbow Dash whispered to Storm Chaser, "You got that squirt gun handy?"

Storm Chaser smiled mischievously and as Pinkie Pie crossed in front of the door the little pegasus opened fire.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie said surprised, as both Storm Chaser and Rainbow Dash both started laughing hard.

"I see you've made a friend," Pinkie Pie said, watching the two.

"Yes I did!" Storm Chaser replied, leaping up on her bed, "You brought the most awesome pony in Equest…" She started coughing hard and Rainbow Dash jumped up catching her as she collapsed.

"Easy kid," Rainbow Dash cautioned gently, laying her down, "You all right?"

"I'm fine," She gave her a small tired smile, leaning over she gave Rainbow Dash a hug, "I feel better than I have in weeks."

For some odd reason, Rainbow Dash felt her heart warm as a smile crept across her face.

"Excuse me ladies," A nurse said coming in, "Storm Chaser needs to go for one of her treatments now."

The little pony looked worried and as the nurse moved her bed forward, she looked over at Rainbow Dash, "Are you going to come back to finish the story?"

"Sure kid," Rainbow Dash replied, "I'll be back bright and early on Saturday."

Storm Chaser smiled brightly, "I can't wait."

As they pushed her out of the room Rainbow Dash looked over at Pinkie, "You should have told me they keep the cool kids on the third floor. I'd have saved myself a lot of trouble and come straight up here." Despite her cheerful smile Rainbow Dash saw something in Pinkie's eyes, "What is it?"

"Well the third floor is for little foals that are very, very sick." She replied, "Usually, only I come up here."

"She doesn't look that bad," Rainbow Dash replied with disbelief, "and since I have to come here anyway, if you want, I'll take Storm Chaser your hands."

"Sure, that would be great," Pinkie Pie replied. Something about the way she said it made RainBow Dash feel as if she was worried about something. Before she could ask more, Pinkie quickly changed the subject, "See; coming here wasn't all that bad was it?"

"Okay, okay I'll admit this wasn't lame." Rainbow Dash replied, "Speaking of which, what did you need?"

"Time's up silly," Pinkie Replied, "It's time to catch the train home now."

"It's been four hours all ready?" Rainbow Dash asked surprised, checking a clock on the wall.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Pinkie said pleasantly.

Next Saturday, much to Pinkie's Surprise, Rainbow Dash arrived at the train platform on time and looking awake. She had a bag with her, holding the first two Daring Do books.

"So Pinkie," Rainbow Dash began, "If you don't mind, when we get there I am just going to head straight for Storm Chaser's room."

"I don't mind," Pinkie replied, "I've got plenty of volunteers to cover the rest of the hospital."

"Great," Rainbow Dash replied, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you a question. Why is it no one else but you goes to the third floor?"

Pinkie shifted awkwardly in her seat, "Well," She began, thinking of the best way to explain it, "The foals on that floor are very sick, sicker than any others in the hospital. Most of the volunteers find it hard to be around them, so I handle it mostly."

"I don't see why," Rainbow Dash replied, "I mean Storm Chaser didn't look that sick to me."

Pinkie smile weakly, "I hope she's not."

When Rainbow Dash got to the hospital, she quickly rushed up to the third floor to her new friend's room.

The little pony's eyes brightened when she saw her, "Rainbow Dash!"

Sitting next to her bed was an adult mare pegasus, with a red mane and a black coat, "So this is the famous Rainbow Dash I've heard so much about." She smiled, "I'm Storm Chaser's mother, Wind Whistler."

"Nice to meet you," Rain Bow Dash replied graciously, "So kid, ready to hear the rest of Daring Do's adventure?"

"I've been looking forward to this all week!" She said excitedly.

As Rainbow Dash sat down, she said, "I brought my copy this time; the hospital's copy was in bad shape and missing a few pages."

"Well, I'll leave you girls too it," Her mother replied standing up, "I'll be down in the cafeteria getting a cup of coffee if you need me."

Rainbow Dash opened her book, "Okay so where was i?"

Rainbow Dash began to read as Storm Chaser listened attentively, and as she went on, she noticed something. More of her mane was gone and her tail looked much thinner. She thought to ask about it, but afraid she might hurt her feelings, she chose not to. When she finished a few chapters, they took a small break.

"So, what do you think of Daring Doo so far?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She's awesome!" Storm Chaser replied, "But not nearly as awesome as you."

"Hey your pretty awesome yourself, Storm Chaser," Rainbow Dash commented.

"I wish I could fly right now," Storm Chaser commented sadly, "I just want to feel the sun on my body."

"Can you go outside?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know," She replied, "I mean mom takes me sometimes but only after the nurse says its okay."

"Well, is there any reason I couldn't take you outside?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know," Storm Chaser replied, "you could always ask the nurse."

"Be back in a sec kid," Rainbow Dash replied. She left the room and found a nurse down the hall loading medicine on a tray, "Hey, can I take Storm Chaser outside for a bit? I mean we wouldn't leave the hospital or anything."

The Nurse looked at a chart of some sort, "She can go outside, just not for too long. She has to be back for her treatment."

"We won't be outside long," Rainbow Dash promised, "Just enough to get her some sun and fresh air."

Once the nurse had the orderlies put Storm Chaser in a wheel chair, Rainbow Dash took her downstairs and out back into a little garden area. It was beautiful and green with several small walk ways through shrubberies, bushes, colorful flowers and trees arranged neatly. In the center was a small stone fountain with a sea horse in the center spouting water. Taking a slow deep breath, Storm Chaser closed her eyes savoring the fresh air and sun as the breeze moved through her thin mane. Watching her, Rainbow Dash felt a small wave of happiness at her enjoyment.

"Wow," Pinkie Pie commented coming over, "I'm glad to see you outside, Storm Chaser."

The little pony opened her blue eyes, which twinkled in the sun, "It's been a while. I think Mom's nervous about bringing me outside because of how sick I am these days and the nurses are way too busy."

`"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I mean you don't look all that sick to me."

Storm Chaser smiled, "That's because I don't feel that sick when you're around."

"Well just be careful," Pinkie Pie cautioned, "We wouldn't want to wear you out."

Storm Chaser frowned and Rainbow Dash said, "I'll be as careful as can be," winking subtly at her little friend transforming her pout into a mischievous little smile.

Once Pinkie left, Rainbow Dash and Storm Chaser moved over to where the fountain was.

"So I take it you know Pinkie really well?" Storm Chaser asked.

"She is one of my best friends back in Ponyville," Rainbow Dash replied.

"That's really cool," Storm Chaser replied, "I bet you have a lot of friends."

"Sure do kid," Rainbow Dash began proudly, "You know Pinkie, and then there is Twilight."

"You mean Twilight Sparkle the new princess?" Storm Chaser asked.

"Yep," Rainbow Dash replied, "And Apple Jack, she and her family run an orchard in PonyVille, and then there are my friends Rarity and Fluttershy."

"It must be nice to have so many friends." Storm Chaser said sadly.

"Aw come on, I bet you have lots of friends." Rainbow Dash

"I did back in Cloudsdale, but I haven't seen any of them in a while." Storm Chaser's eyes moistened a bit, "I don't know if I am ever going to see any of them again."

Rainbow Dash hugged her, "Hey, don't be silly." She said reassuringly, "I am sure you'll see your friends before you know it. In the meantime you have friends here too, Pinkie Pie and me." Storm Chaser smile through her tears and Rainbow Dash wanted to scoop her up and fly her away from here, "Besides, you could always write to some of them and see if they could visit you maybe."

"I know," Storm Chaser replied, "And I know it's silly but I don't want them to see me with my mane and tail like this. "

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Well I think you look adorable kid, no matter what your mane and tail look like."

Storm Chaser nuzzled close, and said in a whisper, "Thank you."

"Storm Chaser," The Nurse called out, coming into the garden with her mother, "It's time for your treatment little one."

Fear filled Storm Chaser's eyes, "All ready?"

"I'm afraid so little one," Her Mother said, sympathetically.

"I don't want it," Storm Chaser protested, "Please don't make me! I'm really feeling much better!"

"I know it's hard little one," The Nurse said gently, "But you need it if you have any chance of getting better."

"Could you stay with me Rainbow Dash?" Storm Chaser asked, "Just until it's finished?"

"I guess I could," Rainbow Dash replied, "As long as it is okay with your mom?"

"I don't mind." She replied, "But you know she can't go in with you sweetie."

"I know," She said sadly.

Rainbow Dash followed behind, not sure what to expect. They lead her to a small room, with a long bed of some sort below what looked like a series of large red crystals on the ceiling. Storm Chaser's eyes filled with terror as they laid her down on the table.

"Just try to relax little one," The Nurse said reassuringly, "We'll be as quick as we can, I promise."

Rainbow Dash and her mother stood in an adjoining room with large window to watch through. The Doctor stood next to them and pressed a button. The Crystals began to glow with an eerie crimson light which bathed Storm Chaser completely. She whimpered as the light intensified and a strange sort of humming filled the air. As the sound intensified Storm Chaser's whimpers became cries of anguish between short, strained breaths. The Crystals started to darkened turning black as wisps of red moved around inside them.

"They're killing her!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Wind Whistler wiped her eyes, "No, she'll be okay, you'll see."

A moment later all was silent and the Nurse opened the door as Storm Chaser began to gag, Turning her to her side, Nurse the held a bucket under her muzzle as the little pony got sick.

"There, there, little one," The Nurse said in a gentle comforting voice, "It's all finished."

When they wheeled her back to her room Storm Chaser was barely conscious and covered head to hoof in sweat, shaking. Pinkie was there waiting for Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash," Storm Chaser began weakly, "You're coming back next week right?"

"You bet," Rainbow Dash said, smiling to hide her horror at what she had just seen, "I have to say, your one tough little pony."

Storm Chaser smiled.

"Excuse me Rainbow Dash," Wind Whistler began gently, "But she needs to rest now."

"I understand," Rainbow Dash replied and walking over gave her little friend a hug. She was covered in sweat and smelled terrible, but in spite of the foul odor the Pegasus hugged her tightly, "You feel better, okay?"

"Okay," Storm Chaser replied, drifting off into unconsciousness.

The next morning Rainbow Dash walked into Rarity's shop, "Hey Rarity, I need your help with something."

"Oh thank Celestia!" Rarity said dramatically, "I always hoped someday you'd come to me for a makeover, and it's not a moment too soon."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Not for me, I have this friend that could really use your help."

"Oh?" Rarity replied, "What can I do?"

As Storm Chaser was finishing her breakfast, Rainbow Dash came in the door, "Hey kid!"

Storm Chaser's eyes brightened "Rainbow Dash!" As they hugged the little pegasus looked happily confused, "But, it's only Tuesday?"

"I decided that I'd come by and surprise you with something awesome!" Rainbow Dash said cheerfully, "Rarity, would come in please?"

The unicorn fashionista walked in, "Oh my," She said looking the little pegasus pony over, "You're mane and hair, you poor little thing"

Storm Chaser wilted, "It's from the treatments they give me," She explained, "It makes my hair fall out." A single tear trickled down her cheeks, "I have the worst hair in all of Equestria."

"Oh don't be so silly, Darling. I have seen much worse and it's nothing that can't be fixed." Rarity said confidently, as a small bag floated into the room, "You just lay back and relax; I've have the situation well in hand."

For the next hour or so, as Rarity worked on Storm Chaser's mane and tail, the three ponies talked and giggled. Rainbow Dash was amazed as Rarity skills seemed to restore the ill pony's thin withered hair to its former beauty. By the time she was finished, Storm Chaser's mane and tail were red and vibrant again, improving her appearance greatly.

"There all finished. Now you'll have to be careful with the extensions, but they should last a long while." Rarity announced triumphantly, as a mirror floated in front of the little pony's face,"What do you think?"

Storm Chaser's eyes filled with tears as she moved her head side to side admiring herself. She leaned in and gave Rarity a hug, "Thank you," She said nuzzling close, "Thank you so much."

Rarity's eyes moistened as she struggled to keep her Lady Like composure, "It was nothing, Darling, nothing at all."

"Oh, before I forget!" Storm Chaser pointed to the wall, where a rough, water color picture of Rainbow Dash was taped. It depicted Rainbow Dash flying through a stormy night sky with Storm Chaser on her back, "I made this one last night when I was scared and it helps me feel safe. What do you think?"

"I think it looks awesome," Rainbow Dash said admiringly.

"I'd say she's really captured you," Rarity commented.

"I'll have to make one for you too Rarity," Storm Chaser commented, "To say thank you for fixing my hair."

"Don't be silly, Darling," Rarity smiled, "Just seeing how happy I've made you is thanks enough."

"Well, I am still going to paint one anyway." Storm Chaser replied.

"I'm sure it will be a masterpiece." Rarity replied graciously.

Just then, Storm Chaser seemed to sicken and then suddenly, she turned her head and abruptly got sick. Her new mane Glowed blue from Rarity's magic holding it up as Rainbow Dash quickly moved a nearby trash can forward and began to comfort her.

The nurse came rushing in, "Oh my,"

"She just suddenly became ill!" Rarity exclaimed dramatically, "I hope it wasn't anything I did!"

"No, you're fine," The Nurse said, taking over for Rainbow Dash, "It's the illness; she has a hard time keeping food down. The doctor had thought that the new diet he put her one would help but it seems he'll have to modify it again. Poor little thing barely eats anything these days." Using her horn's magic, the nurse lifted a cup of something to the little pony lips, "Here, drink this. It will make you sleepy but it will settle your stomach."

After drinking it down, Storm Chaser said weakly, "I'm sorry if I grossed you ponies out."

"It's okay, Darling." Rarity said quickly, "Right now we're more worried about you. Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"

Storm Chaser yawned, "Rainbow Dash, would you mind reading me more Daring Do until I fall asleep?"

Rainbow Dash looked over at Rarity, "You don't mind sticking around a bit longer do you?"

"Not at all," Rarity replied, she then smiled down at Storm Chaser, "just so long as this little angel doesn't mind me tucking her in."

Storm Chaser beamed, "Please do."

Rainbow Dash took out the second book in the series as Rarity pulled the covers over Storm Chaser. After arranging them neatly, the Unicorn laid down over top of them, beside her. As Rainbow Dash read, she couldn't help but notice how now every character in the story had its own voice and way of speaking, and how certain scenes called for different ways of speaking than others. A few chapters in, Storm Chaser had drifted off into a deep restful sleep. After exchanging looks, Rarity leaned down and kissed the little pony on the head and then carefully crawled out of bed.

Once they made it back to Ponyville, Rainbow Dash and Rarity met up with their friends at Sugarcube corner.

"So, don't keep us in suspense Rarity, tell us about Rainbow Dash's new friend," Twilight said cheerfully.

"She is absolutely adorable!" Rarity exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash smiled, "She is pretty cool, isn't she?"  
"Maybe when she gets better we'll have to take her to the Spa in Ponyville get some color back in her cheeks?" Rarity suggested.

"Bringing her to PonyVille would be awesome!" Rainbow Dash replied, "I'll have to talk to her mom, but once she is better maybe she could spend some time at my place."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Apple Jack commented.

Pinkie sat at the table in an uncomfortable silence.

Sensing this Twilight asked, "Something on your mind Pinkie?"

"Nothing," Pinkie replied, "It's just Storm Chaser is really sick, I hope she'll get better but…"

"What are you talking about? Of course she'll get better." Rainbow Dash replied with annoyance, "She'll be healthy again before you know it."

"I really hope so Rainbow Dash," Pinkie said with a forced smile, "It's just the third floor is for the foals who are the sickest. I want her to get better but I have also learned it's better to accept thing s as they rather than build up false hope."

"Pinkie," Apple Jack began amazed, "Who knew you have logical side."

Pinkie Laughed and smile, "I know, it surprises me too."

"Ah, you're worry over nothing;" Rainbow Dash said dismissively, "Storm Chaser is getting stronger every time I see her. She'll be up on her feet in no time." She then turned to Twilight, "Hey, mind if I talk to you for a second in private?"

"Sure," The Alacorn replied, "I was about to head home anyway, why don't you walk out with me?"

Once they were outside, Twilight said, "So Dash, what's on your mind."

"Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy but I think the treatments they give her might be making Storm chaser sicker," Rainbow Dash said in a hushed tone.

Twilight nodded, "I see, and what makes you think that?"

"Well I saw them do this treatment and it seemed to make her worse," Rainbow Dash replied, "I mean you should have seen it Twilight, she was okay and then afterwards she was a total mess. "

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight began, trying to think of a way to explain it, "The healing arts are very complicated mix of magic and science and I don't understand them fully. Are you sure you're not jumping to conclusions?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I don't know, that's why I came to you. I was hoping you could come with me next Saturday and check out what they are doing to her."

Twilight smiled, "Sure, anything to help put your mind at ease."

When Saturday arrived, Twilight went to the hospital with Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Kid," Rainbow Dash greeted warmly, as they walked into Storm Chaser's hospital room, "How ya feeling?"

The Little Pegasus was lying under her covers. She had tubes in her nose for oxygen and some connected to her body leading to various bags of medicine. She looked ashen and frail as she struggled to sit up. Falling back down, Storm Chaser smiled up at her, and said weakly, "Hey Rainbow Dash," Her eyes widened when she saw the Alacorn, "Princess Twilight," She tried to move again, but was unable too.

"It's okay Storm Chaser," Twilight said pleasantly, "Just relax."

"Sorry," Storm Chaser replied, "I'm not feeling very well today."

Rainbow Dash felt a moment of concern but dismissed it. Storm Chaser probably had her one of those so called treatments early today or something.

"So Storm Chaser," Twilight began making conversation, "Rainbow Dash tells me you like Daring Do?"

"Oh yes," Storm Chaser replied, "Especially the way Rainbow Dash reads it to me. She does voices for all the characters."

Twilight Sparkle smiled at her friend, "That's wonderful;" She turned to her friend, "Who knew you had a talent for dramatic reading?"

Rainbow Dash blushed slightly, "I wouldn't go that far."

Suddenly the Doctor came rushing in with his nurses in tow, "Princess Twilight Sparkle," He said bowing, "What and honor it is to have you here."

Still unused to her status as princess the Alacorn said, "Please rise,"

The Doctor stood up and said, "Would you like a tour of our facility? I'd be please to show you the promising work we do here."

"Actually, I was interested in this case." Twilight said politely, "If you wouldn't mind going over it with me?"

"Not at all, Princess," The Doctor replied, "We're rather proud of the treatments we offer her, please follow me."

Twilight followed the Doctor to the room where Storm Chaser had her treatments. Even she felt a little uneasy in the confined space, as she gazed up at the Red Crystals on the ceiling over a narrow metal table.

"This is the Crystal Chamber," The Doctor replied.

Twilight looked up at the ceiling, "You're using Vampire Crystals? But those drain life force energy."

"Yes, you are correct."The Doctor replied.

"How is this used as a treatment?" Twilight asked.

"Well you have to understand the sickness that is affecting Storm Chaser," The Doctor began in a professional tone, "Her body has turned against her and developed growths which are spreading throughout her. The thought behind this treatment is, focusing the energy of these Crystals properly we can deprive these growths of life force energy, thereby eliminating them over time. The only downside is, it is unavoidable that some of Storm Chaser's life-force energy is taken in the exchange. I'll admit it's very painful for her and leave her somewhat weakened but it's the best chance we have of curing her."

Twilight dreaded the answer to what she was about to ask, "Is the treatment working?"

The Doctor sighed, "It's too early to tell. Our only hope is to continue with this and see if there is any improvement."

"And if there isn't any?" Twilight asked.

"I won't sugar coat it, Princess." The Doctor began with all seriousness, "This is that little pegasus' last hope."

"I see," Twilight replied somberly, "Thank you Doctor, you've been very helpful."

When Twilight returned she smiled as she heard Rainbow Dash, doing an excellent impression of Daring Do's mortal foe Ahuizotl.

When she walked in, Rainbow Dash stopped, "Hey Twilight, how was the tour?" she gave her a knowing look, "Learn anything interesting?"

"I did as a matter of fact," Twilight replied, with a reassuring smile, "Storm Chaser is in very good hooves."

Rainbow Dash looked somewhat surprised, ""Really?"

Twilight nodded, "Really."

On the train ride back, Twilight told Rainbow Dash everything she had learned during her visit.

"Well they said the treatment would work, right?" Rainbow Dash asked with a slight bit of anxiety.

"Not exactly, the Doctor said they were waiting to see if there is any improvement." Twilight replied.

"There is improvement," Rainbow Dash said confidently, "Every time I see her she seems to be getting stronger."

Twilight wasn't sure what to say and after mulling it over said awkwardly, "Well, let's hope it keeps up."

The next Saturday when Rainbow Dash arrived at the hospital Storm Chaser was laying in bed looking very weak. She was hooked to several machines as tubes were run to her nose. Sitting by her side was her mother Wind Whistler, who had tears in her eyes. Standing behind her, forcing himself to remain strong, was a tall, white pegasus stallion with a blue mane and tail, whom Rainbow Dash presumed to be Storm Chaser's father.

"What happened?" The pegasus pony asked.

"Rainbow Dash," Storm Chaser said quietly, as a smile crept across her face, "I'm feel awful and it's hard to breathe."

"Ah, you don't look so terrible to me," Rainbow Dash lied.

"I wish I could go outside," Storm Chaser said weakly.

"You can't right now baby," Her mother said barely restraining the fear in her voice, "Maybe if you're feeling better later."

The little Filly looked over at Rainbow Dash and said happily, "I don't have to have treatments anymore. The Doctor said so a few days ago." Before Rainbow Dash could give her congratulations, by the fresh tears appearing in Wind Whistler's eyes, she got the terrible feeling inside of her. Storm Chaser frowned, "I'm so tired today for some reason and it's hard to breathe in here for some reason," She complained, "I don't know why, I slept fine last night."

"Don't worry about it, Baby," Her father said gently, his own eyes growing moist as he choked back a sob, "You just rest now, okay?"

"Okay Daddy," She replied, "Is it okay if Rainbow Dash stays until I fall asleep?"

"Its fine," Her mother replied, "As long as Rainbow Dash doesn't mind?"

Rainbow Dash felt her eyes moisten as she finally understood what was happening. While it was hard, summoning her courage and strength, "I'll stay right here."

Storm Chaser smiled, "Did you bring Daring Do?"

"Of course," The pegasus pony replied, fighting back her own tears and forcing a chipper tone, "We only have a few more chapters until we start book three. It's the best one in the series."

"Cool," Storm Chaser replied.

Sitting down on one of the guest pillows, Rainbow Dash opened her book to read. She kept going and going, bringing the characters to Daring Do to life as Wind Whistler snuggled close to her baby, her husband by her side giving her strength. Just as Rainbow Dash finished the last chapter, Storm Chaser closed her eyes, with a peaceful expression on her face. An alarm sounded as doctors and nurses raced in. Rainbow Dash felt distant, lost in a haze as, she heard the Doctor ordering her and Storm Chaser's parents out of the room. At some point she felt Pinkie hugging her, but somehow, someway, it felt like a strange dream. Confusion swept over her as the doctors and nurses exchanged mournful looks, and she couldn't understand why Storm Chaser's mother began to wail loudly as her father held her close. Why had the nurse pulled a sheet over her little friend's head? Why was Pinkie hugging her so tightly? What was going on? She felt dizzy as she stood there, unable to make sense of her thoughts as inside she felt numb as she starred at the lump covered by the sheets on her friend's bed.  
The next morning, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity found Pinkie Pie at sugar cube corner working on a batch of cookies.

"Morning Pinkie," Rarity greeted pleasantly, "You and Rainbow Dash missed our usual Saturday evening get together at the Spa."

"We got in really late." Pinkie explained distantly.

"Let me guess, Rainbow Dash got caught up at the hospital?" Twilight began cheerfully, "Given all the complaining she did when she was assigned to go, I'm glad it turned out well for her."

Pinkie gave the two ponies a sorrowful look as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Pinkie what is it?" Twilight asked.

"Storm Chaser passed away last night," Pinkie said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rarity gasped with shock and began to cry as Twilight asked, "Oh no, how did Rainbow Dash take it?"

"I don't know," Pinkie replied, "Other than saying goodbye to Storm chaser's parents, she didn't say a word, not even on the train. When we got back she immediately took off. I haven't seen her all morning."

Twilight looked over at Rarity, "We had better go find her."

"I'm coming with you," Pinkie Pie announced, pushing the mixing bowl away, "I'm not really in the mood for baking cookies anyway."

Leaving sugar cube corner, they found the pegasus pony lounging on a cloud, "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called up to her.

Leaning over the side the pegasus pony said casually, "Oh hey, what can I do for you?"

"I'm so sorry to hear about Storm Chaser," Twilight replied, "I just wanted to see if you were okay?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

The three ponies exchanged looks until Twilight said, "Rainbow Dash you just went through something awful and lost someone dear to you."

"Twilight, you've got this all wrong," Rainbow Dash said dismissively, "I feel bad for the little pony and her family, but it was just community service I had to do. I'm okay, really. "

"You know very well it was more than that!" Rarity protested, "And you certainly are not okay!"

"I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal about this," Rainbow Dash said with annoyance, "It was just community service, it's not like it matters or anything." She looked down at Pinkie Pie, "Speaking of which, are we square?"

The Pink Pony nodded silently.

"All right then," Rainbow Dash replied, "Anyway, I have some cloud bursting to do. Catch you all later."

Before they could say anything further she was gone.

"I don't see how she can be so callous about Storm Chaser!" Rarity said angrily, "She knows that little filly meant more to her than just community service!"

"I'm not sure either and I certainly don't think she is fine," Twilight replied, "But it's obvious she just wants to be alone right now."

A few days later, Rainbow Dash was wandering about her home, cleaning up the place for the second time in a week. She had never really been one for house work but for some odd reason, she was on this hyper industrious kick lately. The weather in ponyville had never run this smoothly and it had gotten to the point there just simply wasn't much left for her to do. So she had decided to clean up her home, something she had been putting off or quite some time. The outside walls glistened, the interior was spotless and tidy to the point even Twilight would have been impressed. Just as she was rearranging the furniture in her bedroom again, she found the third Daring Do book sitting on the nightstand. She had left it when she had gotten home last Saturday and hadn't gotten around to putting it back. Looking it over for a few moments, she felt an intense wave of anger, and kicked it across the room. Then, for reasons she could explain, she flew into a rage, knocking over her book case and found herself hurling things across the room. She slowly collapsed on the floor as tears began to form in her eyes.

Just then the door bell rang, and with a groan, she wiped her eyes and walked down stairs and opened it.

Standing there was Princess Celestia with Pinkie Pie.

"Princess," Rainbow Dash fell to her knees.

"There is no need for that Rainbow Dash," The Princess replied, "Mind if we come in for a moment?

"Sure," Rainbow Dash replied.

"You cleaned!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, looking the place over, "Wow did you clean, I've never seen your place so neat."

Rainbow Dash shrugged and said causually, "It needed it."

The Princess walked in and smiled, "It looks like you've done an excellent job Rainbow Dash."

"Thanks," The Pegasus replied.

"I was so sorry to hear about the loss of your friend Storm Chaser," The Princess began with an empathetic expression, "Pinkie Pie wrote me a letter expressing her concerns for you so I wanted to stop by personally and check on you.." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, and the Princess said quickly, "I hope I haven't offended you."

"It's not that, your majesty," Rainbow Dash replied, "It's just everyone keeps making a big deal about this asking me if I am okay and I keep telling them, I'm fine."

"Are you planning to go to the funeral tomorrow?" Celestia asked.

Rainbow Dash gave her a confused look, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because Storm Chaser was your friend!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed frustrated, "Or have you forgotten that fact?!"

Celestia silenced her with a gentle look, and then said, "That's okay Rainbow Dash, I understand. Before I go, I have something for you." A small saddle bag on her back opened and a piece of paper floated out, it was the painting Storm Chaser had drawn of her and the Pegasus pony, "Storm Chaser's parents wanted you to have this as their way of saying thanks."

Rainbow Dash's face flashed with anger and then melted into an expression of sorrow. She collapsed on the floor crying hysterically. Pinkie Pie and Celestia were immediately at her side.

Rainbow Dash suddenly felt very embarrassed, "Look at me, I'm crying like a little baby."

"It's okay Rainbow Dash," Pinkie Pie said, "You need to cry."

"I just don't know what to do!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Like today when I was cleaning I came across my favorite Daring Do book, the one I was planning to read to Storm Chaser, but now I'll never get to! I'll never get to go flying with her, or hang out with her or anything! It's just so unfair!" She sniffled, "And I could have spent more time with her but I didn't! And I can't believe I even complained about going in the first place. Worst of all I feel so useless, like what good did I do for her?"

Pinkie and the princess both had tearful eyes as Celestia said, "More than you realize. There wasn't anything anyone could have done to save Storm Chaser from her illness. However, before you assume you did nothing to help her, look at the drawing of you carrying her through the stormy darkness which is what you did. You did something amazing Rainbow Dash, bringing joy to someone going through the hardest and most terrifying moments of their life." Celestia held her close, "What you did was amazing Rainbow Dash and you should be there at the funeral with her friends and family to say good bye to a pony I know you loved very much."

"I want to go, but I'm afraid if I do, my heart will shatter." She replied,

"I'll go with you," Pinkie Pie replied.

"As will I," Princess Celestia announced.  
Rainbow Dash smiled at them, with blood shot eyes, "Thanks."  
A few weeks after the funeral when Saturday rolled around, seven am sharp, Pinkie was standing on the platform waiting to board the train for Hoofington. Suddenly, to her surprise, Rainbow Dash appeared.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here?" Pinkie asked, "Your community service is all finished."

"I know it is," Rainbow Dash replied, "I'm here because I want to be."

Pinkie gave her a concerned look, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready for it, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash smiled, "But this is just something I have to do."

Pinkie smiled and hugged her, then the two boarded the train in silence, no words were needed.


End file.
